Nothing Special at The Supermarket
by Double Kick
Summary: Akhir pekan, Kagami meminta Aomine untuk menemaninya berbelanja di sebuah supermarket. Alhasil, Aomine malah mengomentarinya dengan hal-hal tak jelas yang membuat kupingnya panas. 'Kagami, lu gendut, ya.'/'HAAAKHH? APAAN LU, AHOMINE'/ Terkadang, hal-hal kecil yang kau temukan bahkan di supermarket sekalipun akan menjadi lumayan berarti. (Warn: AoKaga ficlet, bit BL)


"Kagami, lu gendut ya."

"HAAAAKKHH! APAAN LU AHOMINE!?"

"Kenyataan _kelles_."

"KENYATAAN APANYA!?" Kagami angkat kapak. Sebagai seorang _uke_, Kagami pastinya merasa tersinggung jika dikatai seperti itu.

Dan tentang apapun yang Aomine katakan padanya hari ini saat semuanya terjadi begitu lambat di _supermarket_ sebelah apartemennya.

* * *

**Nothing Special at The Supermarket © Double Kick**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Characters/Pair : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga**

_**Warning : Ficlet, Oneshot, AoKaga, Humor, bit Romance and BL.**_

_**(Remember that I don't get any profit by writing this ff :3 Just enjoy it, minna!)**_

* * *

Mau melakukan ini, salah, itu, salah. Begitulah Aomine hari ini, menyebalkan bagi Kagami. Apapun yang Kagami perbuat hari ini pasti dengan kilatnya akan disambut oleh komentar 'pedas' dari pemuda berkulit dim itu. Kagami tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan kali ini.

Ia memang meminta Aomine untuk menemaninya seharian penuh, bukannya meminta berbagai komentar dengan isi yang sama dari pemuda itu. Cukup sudah dirinya terhina, Ia tak ingin Aomine menambah suram lagi keadaannya dengan melontarkan berbagai macam asupan pedas yang tak baik untuk dikonsumsi anak-anak di bawah umur. Kagami frustasi sendiri.

Dengan berapi-api, Ia menjambak helaian merah gradasi hitam miliknya sendiri sambil mengeluarkan beberapa umpatan dalam bahasa Inggris—Ia yakin sekali, pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu tak akan menghiraukan pembelaan diri dalam bentuk seperti ini. Boro-boro mau menanggapi, bahkan spesies _aho_ yang satu itu mungkin tak akan memahami arti umpatan-umpatan laknat Kagami terhadap dirinya.

_So_, Aomine bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat Ia tak merasakan hawa kematian-sudah-dekat dari Kagami di sampingnya.

Mereka sedang berbelanja di sebuah _supermarket_ dekat apartemen Kagami. Berduaan, memang. Memegang troli belanja pun harus barengan. Sebelah tangan Aomine memegang pegangan troli, sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menguap. Sedangkan Kagami, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memegang troli (tentu saja) dan sebelahnya lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada surai merah marun gradasi hitam miliknya sendiri. Kadang, jika Kagami ingin berjalan ke _stand_ yang lain dari keinginan Aomine, Ia harus bersabar terlebih dahulu.

.

"Yosshaaa! Keju favorit gue udah back stock lagi!" buru-buru, Kagami tancap gas, berniat menghampiri rak dengan berbagai merek keju di sana. Namun Aomine tidak kalah cepat soal menahan Kagami.

"Eitts," Aomine menahan troli. Otomatis Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, hampir saja Ia terjungkal ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Teme! Ahomine! Apa-apaan kau, hah!?" protes Kagami. "Aku mau melihat _yoghurt_ dulu, sini kau," balas Aomine. Tak lupa menarik lembut tangan Kagami agar segera ikut dengannya. Ya, Kagami harus bersabar, agar wajahnya tak bersemu semerah rambutnya di hadapan Aomine.

.

Kadang, Kagami harus menahan malu saat beberapa gadis muda terlihat sedang cekikikan di depannya.

.

"Dasar pembohong! Udah satu bulan gue percaya sama semua omong kosong lu di sana. Udah satu bulan gue bersama lu dengan ikhlas dan tabah. Udah satu bulan lamanya gue nyentuh lu dengan kesenangan! tapi apa, hah!? Tapi, apa!? Lu malah bohongin gue. Dan sekarang, gue mau nyari pengganti lu secepatnya!" semprot Aomine blak-blakan. Kagami membekap mulutnya.

"Setelah sebulan kita barengan, ternyata.." Aomine melanjutkan dengan dramatis. Kagami menahan napas.

"Ternyata gue jadi berketombe, kampret!" bentak Aomine keras-keras.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kagami ngakak. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya dengan bekapan tangan di mulutnya seperti tadi

Juga, Ia harus menahan tawa saat Aomine dengan kesalnya menuding-nuding sebuah produk _shampoo_ yang dituduh telah membohonginya selama sebulan.

.

Lalu, ada saatnya Kagami harus bingung, bagaimana cara menyikapi tindakan Aomine kepadanya.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan keju, ntar lu tambah gendut, _Bakagami_." Dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, Aomine menatap malas Kagami yang sedang memasukkan dua kotak keju prociz ke dalam troli.

"Haahhh? Kata siapa, _Ahomine_?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, balas menatap Aomine dengan raut bosan.

"Kata gue."

Ujaran singkat Aomine membuat sebuah jitakan meluncur indah di pelipisnya yang redup itu.

.

Mungkin hanya hal-hal kecil itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun hal-hal kecil itulah yang sebenarnya mereka butuhkan tiap saat. Bahkan saat sedang berada di _supermarket_ sekalipun.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**(Author's bacot) :** Oh yeaah! Ini ff AoKaga pertama gw dan uyeah, ini adalah bentuk pelampiasan gw atas _writer block_ yang melanda. Sebenernya gw lagi ngetik kelanjutan buat ff yang satu, tapi tiba-tiba buntu ide dan entah kenapa gw jadi kepikiran buat ngetik ini dengan ngebutnya.

_Salam Aokaga!_

Okay, _**REVIEW**_ please?

_**Sign,**_

_**Double Kick**_


End file.
